How Glitc gt his feeings for Bodie
by dancecentral12
Summary: This is my FIRST yaoi story.Ihope you like. please leave reviews and Ideas for me thanks Glitch just found out Mo doesnt wan to act on his love for him. He meets Bodie and they hit it off


GlitchXBodie

Glitch isnt sure wether or he has feelinga for the surfer dude Bodie. Glitch started hanging out with Bodie ever since the summer of 2011. The resaon they started hanging out was when Bodie helped Glitch get over his feelings for Mo.

It all started when Mo confesses his live for Glitch. Mo didnt act on it because glitch was too young. Mo told him that they would be better off as friends. His heart shattered into a million pieces. Glitch left Mo's house and went to the beach. While on his way to the beach he cried silently to himself with the tears streaming down his face. He just walked and walked until he made it to the beach.

Glitch got to the beach as just stared at the beautiful ocean. He wanted to go swimming but didn't know how to swim. So he just took his shirt and shoes off and walked along the water's edge splashing in the water. Glitch became sad because this moment reminded him of his "special" moments with Mo.

He laid back on the sand and felt alone. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some rays. He couldn't catch no rays because the sun was being blocked. Glitch looked up and saw what he felt was the most amazing thing.

A lifeguard with an amazing smile and beautiful body stood over Glitch and smiled. Glitch felt a weird sensation in his stomach and his heart jumped.

"Hey kid. Whats up" said Bodie.  
"Nothing really" said glitch adverting eye contact with bodie. His cheeks turned red.

Bodie noticed it and smiled. "What are you doing on this nice summer day alone?".

Glitch looked at him and got lost in bodies blue eyes. He started to stutter. N-n-nothing. Glitch couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts about why the hottest lifeguard is "interested" in him. Glitch laughed it off. He ask Bodie being mindful not to look in his eyes a serious question. " If you are a lifeguard can you teach me how to swim?".

Bodie started to laugh and chuckle. " I have classes during the day if you want you can come but.."

Glitch cut him off. "I am new to this and I don't want to be embarrassed do you get private lessons ?" He blurted out without realizing what he did he turned beat red. Bodie knew where this was going and acted immediately...

Bodie said "I know you don't know how to swim and plus as I lifeguard I had my eye on you when came to the beach. You were crying. I figured you need some comfort. You dont have to tell me why. But I am here for you IF you want me to. "

When glitch heard those words his heart melted. He said " okay thanks that means a lot."

Bodie checked his watch and told hin hold on. "Imma give you some private lessons. Lemme go talk to my girl Emilia. Wait right here."

Glitch complained that he didn't have any swimwear. Bodie laughed it off. "Than come with me he said" Glitch jumped up with excitement grabbed his shoes and tagged along the hot surfer dude like a little kid in love for the first time.

They walk to the office where The life guards stay.  
EMILIA.. Bodie screamed where my riptide sister at.  
Emilia came out " what do you wabt now B?". She stated. "I an taking the day off to spend time with this kid who's "hiding" behind me.  
Emilia rolled her eyes. And said "what ever you got it and keep it clean she winked. "And kid" she stated. You got a lil something for him. I see it you blushing. .

Glitch turned bright red. And hid behind Bodie even more.

Okay okay we are off to the store. The kid needs some swim gear. Said bodie. They went to the store and bodie said "pick what you like" Glitch looked confused he said he didn't have enough money for this. Bodie gave him a smile and said "dont worry".

Glitch picked a pair of tight light blue swim trunks.. Bodie told the guy charge it to his card.

"Okay" Bodie said. Where do you wanna learned to swim at? The beach or the pool." Glitch said the pool because it was more private. They went to the pool and Bodie changed into flip flops and tight red speedos. "I'll be right back. I gotta turn the heater on so the pool gets warm. Its after hours so we have all the time you need. Just gotta wait 15 min."I stated Bodie.

Glitch laughed and just shook his head. When Bodie came back Glitch noticed he had a shiny oily body some juice and a towel. Glitch fell in love with Bodies well chiseled abs and nice firm butt. He could also tell that Bodie was also packing some man power.

Bodie dove into the pool and told Glitch to come in. Glitch walked to the stairs and waded he wouldn't let the water go past his waist. Bodie could tell that Glitch was nervous. As Bodie walked to Glitch he became tense.

Bodie said "how are you gonna learned to swim if you wont embrace the water." Bodie swam behind Glitch and urged him to relax. Bodie explained the method of swimming and how to float etc. Bodie told Glitch. Imma hold you up to get used to floating.

Glitch was aprehensive at first. But he let Bodie hold him in his strong hands. Glitch felt like water in Bodies hand. He let Bodie guide him while floating. While holding glitch Bodie started moving his hands all over glitches body. Glitch knew what bodie was doing. He didnt let him stop. Glitch felt a little bad but the touch of Bodies man hands made Glitch melt.

Wanna take a break asked Bodie. Glitch smiled and said yes. They got out the nice warm pook water. The water wasn't the only thing that was heating up. Glitch got out the pool and shook the water out his hair. Bodie stared at glitch. He couldn't help that the boy had a cute swagg about him. Not only that Glitch's ass looked good in his swimming trunks. Bodie got out the pool and dried off.

"Kid" said bodie. " You need a towel or juice."  
Juice said glitch with and eager smile. Bodie tossed him some juice. Glitch became embarrased when he looked down and noticed that he got hard. Glitch turned around while opening his juice so Bodie wouldn't notice his hard on. But it was too late.

Bodie laughed "glitch its okay. I know why ur hiding." Glitch walked to the wall. And tensed up. Bodie walked over to Glitch and stood behind him. Bodie was hard like a rock. Glitch didnt notice.

Bodie is it wrong for me to have "feelings" for you asked Glitch. Bodie hesitated he was a n expert on subjects like this.

"Kiddo its up to you.. "said Bodie. " and just to let you know I've aquired a mutual liking for you. Bodie whispered in the lil kids ear. With that said he leaned in and kissed Glitches neck. He than pressed his hard shaft on glitches back and ass...

Glitch became weak in the knees. He knew where this was going. "What about my swimming lessons" he moaned and stuttered.

Bodie said we got all day tomorrow I am off. We can go to my place but what about ur parents." Glitch realized he didn't talk to mo. So he gave him a ring and Mo said it was cool. Bodie shut down the pool and off they went to bodie's place.

When they got there Bodie was hard from all the anticipation of having glitch for the rest of the afternoon and night. They went into bodie's room. Glitch stayed in his trunks and bodie in his speedos. Bodie carried glitch to the bed. Bodie askef Glitch was he sure about this. Glitch swallowed hard and said "yes".

Bodie was lying on his back. Took his shoes off Glitch lied down next to him. In his blue trunks. Bodie could see Glitch wanted him . Bodie's muscular body climbed on top of him and started dry humping and winding and grinding his hips on Glitch. Glitch bit bodies neck and chest. Making Bodies even more horny...

_To be continued_


End file.
